


Поймай меня, если сможешь!

by alicewinter_ao3, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Быть в самой гуще событий — любимая игра Золотого Трио. Но что если в этот раз уровень сложности окажется значительно выше?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Поймай меня, если сможешь!

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн для героев ГП — 6 курс, для Локи и Тора — до событий киновселенной Марвел (автор позволил себе пофанатазировать на тему, что могло бы быть «до»; в расчет также были взяты скандинавские мифы, легенды и сказания).

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона любили проводить время у Хагрида. Добродушный лесничий всегда был рад гостям и угощал их сладостями с чаем, как и в самый первый год учебы. С началом шестого курса они частенько наведывались к нему по старой памяти, хотя сейчас скорее, чтобы отвлечься. В один из выходных дней ребята не спеша шли от замка. Октябрь выдался на удивление спокойный, несмотря на происходящее кругом. Газеты пестрели броскими заголовками, мир все больше погружался в хаос, но деревья в Запретном лесу, как и каждый год до этого, задорно пестрели рыжиной, а тыквы для празднования Хеллоуина выросли просто необъятных размеров, и их было видно даже издалека. Выстроившись в ряд, они лежали на грядках, дозревая, одна толще другой.

— Смотрите, какие пузатые! — восхищенно протянула Гермиона.

— Точно. Вон та, с потертым боком, — Гарри указал на одну из особенно больших, — вполне могла бы быть каретой для Золушки.

— Для чего? — не понял Рон.

— Не для чего, а для кого, — уточнила Гермиона. — Неужели ты не знаешь эту сказку?

Тот неуверенно покачал головой. Грейнджер лишь тихо вздохнула и принялась терпеливо рассказывать:

— Золушка родилась в богатой семье, но вскоре ее мать умерла. Тогда отец девушки женился заново.

— А мачеха была такой же противной, как Снейп, только в юбке, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, заставив Рона взорваться смехом.

— Гарри, профессор Снейп... — начала Гермиона, но тут же замолчала. Ей не хотелось продолжать этот многолетний спор. — В общем, когда ее отец умер, Золушка осталась с мачехой и двумя сводными сестрами. Глупыми и злыми. Они заставляли ее одеваться, как нищенку, выполнять все их прихоти и делать грязную работу по дому, словно служанку.

— Точно ничего не напоминает? — вновь перебил Гарри.

— Отработки у Снейпа? — хихикнул Рон.

— Какие вы все-таки! — фыркнула Гермиона, убыстряя шаг.

— Ну прости, Миона. Пожалуйста, продолжай! — тронул ее за плечо, догоняя, Гарри. — Я больше не буду.

— Да, расскажи, что было дальше, — кивнул Рон.

— А дальше в один из дней пришло приглашение на бал, который, чтобы найти сыну невесту, устраивал король. Но, конечно, мачеха надавала Золушке самых разных абсурдных заданий, и та не смогла побывать на балу.

— И что это за сказка такая? — нахмурился Рон. — Какая-то странная…

— Терпение, Рональд, — закатила глаза Гермиона.

— Когда Золушка поняла, что ей точно не попасть этим вечером в замок, да и дела все не переделать до утра, ей неожиданно явилась фея-крестная, — проговорил Гарри. — Она превратила тыкву в карету, мышей, крысу и ящерицу — в коней, кучера и слуг, а лохмотья Золушки — в красивое платье.

— И подарила хрустальные туфельки. Всю ночь Золушка протанцевала с принцем, а когда часы пробили полночь, как и наказывала крестная, убежала. На лестнице осталась только ее туфелька. Но не успела она отъехать от замка, как чары крестной рассеялись. Карета превратилась в тыкву, а платье — в лохмотья, — закончила Гермиона. — Интересно, что это за волшебство было такое, с таким ограниченным сроком. Явно что-то из трансфигурации. Надо будет спросить у Макгонагалл... — задумчиво пробормотала она.

— Мисс Всезнайка, похоже, снова ушла в себя, — покачал головой Рон. — Чем все хоть закончилось?

— Принц отправился искать Золушку. Он объехал всю страну, примеряя каждой встречной девушке ту хрустальную туфельку, пока не нашел Золушку. Они поженились и жили долго и счастливо.

— Через всю страну? И все ради девчонки? — удивился Рон. — Странная эта ваша сказка.

Гарри улыбнулся. В последнее время он особенно полюбил такие моменты, когда можно было просто беззаботно болтать о всякой ерунде.

— Смотрите, — внезапно затормозил Поттер. — У Хагрида дверь нараспашку. 

Друзья переглянулись.

— Вы же не думаете, будто что-то… — тихо проговорила Гермиона.

— Не пугай безобидную зверушку! — вдруг донеслось громогласное со стороны озера, и Гарри, Гермиона и Рон поспешили туда.

Оказавшись на берегу, они увидели Хагрида, который с довольно-таки свирепым видом закрывал собой от светловолосого мужчины мышастую кобылу. За спиной незнакомца развевался красный плащ, а в руках он держал необычный молот со странной вязью по бокам и оплетенной кожей ручкой, больше напоминающий кувалду. Опасаясь подойти ближе, ребята спрятались в кустах.

— Ишь, как смотрит. Иди сюда, милая. Тише-тише, — лесничий любовно оглядел кобылу, кокетливо опустившую ресницы.

— Хагрид снова решил стать мамочкой какой-то опасной твари? — прошептал Рон. Он вдруг вспомнил историю с Норбертом.

— Рон, — шикнула на него Гермиона, — это всего лишь лошадь.

— Безобидную! Зверушку?! Да я за этим пронырой по всем девяти мирам гоняюсь! А ну иди сюда! — взорвался незнакомец, бросаясь к лошади, но та проворно отскочила и отбежала на безопасное расстояние.

— Ну. Что я говорил? — хмыкнул Рон.

Гермиона лишь покачала головой. Какое-то время незнакомец в плаще бегал за кобылой, но той все время в последний момент удавалось ускользнуть. Остановившись по колено в воде, он вдруг сузил глаза, пробормотал что-то себе под нос и начал раскручивать молот.

— Оставь животное в покое, изверг! Кому говорят! — Хагрид в два больших прыжка оказался рядом и ловко перехватил молот, заставив владельца пораженно остановиться. Недоуменно моргнув, он стоял переводя взгляд с молота на Хагрида и обратно. Кобыла фыркнула и язвительно заржала, явно удовлетворенная разыгравшейся сценой.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона продолжили наблюдать, впрочем, все еще не решаясь покинуть свое укрытие. Невысокие кусты у воды позволяли оставаться незамеченными, но при этом открывали прекрасный обзор.

— Что происходит? — шепнул Гарри, встречаясь взглядом с Гермионой, словно надеялся, что уж она-то точно понимает больше них с Роном.

— Не знаю… — лишь протянула та в ответ, широко распахнув глаза. — Но мне это не нравится. Надо вмешаться и узнать в чем дело, — Гермиона решительно встала, но мальчишки тут же дернули ее за руки.

— Куда ты! Мы даже не знаем, кто это!

— Ну явно не безобидная мышка из сказки! — проворчала Грейнджер в ответ, но все же послушалась приятелей и села обратно.

— Локи, а ну превращайся обратно! Я должен доставить тебя в Асгард, — прорычал незнакомец, пригрозив кобыле кулаком. Та лишь высунула язык. — Еще и дразнишься?! — он резко развернулся: — Отдай мне Мьёльнир, смертный.

— Отдать чего? — не понял Хагрид, проглатывая обращение. — Ты кто вообще такой? — прикрикнул он на воинственного незнакомца.

— Как смеешь ты так со мной разговаривать? Я Тор, сын Одина! Отдай мне то, что ты держишь в руках, — повторил Тор, а затем едва слышно пробормотал: — Мидгардцы! И что он в тебе только нашел...

Посмотрев на свою руку, Хагрид рассеянно протянул молот Тору. Он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать: почему этот странный парень носится за вполне обычной кобылой, зачем ему молот и что это за странный плащ, который развевается за его спиной даже без ветра. Он что кузнец? А зачем тогда плащ?

— Отойди, — Тор отодвинул плечом Хагрида и снова раскрутил Мьёльнир, целясь в кобылу, которая беззаботно скакала по мелководью, как будто потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему.

— Мне показалось, или он назвался Тором? — прошептала Гермиона.

— Не показалось, — сглотнул Рон.

— То есть с этой легендой ты знаком? — спросил Гарри, нервно хихикнув. — Но что он тут делает?

— Видимо, ловит сводного брата, — пожала плечами Грейнджер. — Он назвал лошадь Локи.

Пока друзья шептались, молот впечатался кобыле в круп и, описав дугу, вернулся в руку Тору. Одновременно с этим кобыла засветилась зеленым и превратилась в худощавого мужчину в кожаном камзоле, тут же свалившегося в озеро. Тор победно усмехнулся.

— Вставай, братец! Не так уж и больно тебе было. Я и четверти силы не вложил в удар, — подойдя к Локи, он за шиворот поднял его из воды. Тот не подавал признаков жизни. — Эй, смертный! — перевел он взгляд на Хагрида, который от удивления просто плюхнулся в воду и теперь сидел с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Поможешь мне сковать этого опасного преступника?

— Что-то многовато преступников на квадратный километр, — протянул Гарри. — Заметили, какое свечение было вокруг?

Когда Хагрид грузно поднялся, вода с шумом полилась с подола его коричневой шубы. Большие капли срывались в озеро, посылая по водной глади рябь. Не до конца понимая, зачем это делает, он подошел к Тору. 

— Держи крепко.

— Он… жив? — просипел лесничий, сжимая в медвежьих объятиях Локи.

— Да что ему сделается! — рассмеялся Тор в ответ, проворно доставая из-за пояса мудреные наручники, которые тут же нацепил на руки брата. — Зато эти браслеты не позволят колдовать.

От души рассмеявшись, Тор перебросил Локи через плечо и вынес его на берег, небрежно привалив к ближайшему дереву. Обыскав складки одежды брата, он нашел какой-то светящийся куб. Удовлетворенно кивнув, повертел его в руках, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся у кромки озера, поставив куб на камни рядом.

— Я больше не могу оставаться в неведении! — процедила Гермиона, выскакивая из укрытия. — Хагрид!

Гарри с Роном лишь вздохнули, но поспешили вслед за подругой. 

— О, Гермиона! И вы, ребята... — смущенно пролепетал тот. — А мы тут… это..

— Мы все видели! — прервала его Гермиона. — При всем уважении, сэр, — обратилась она к Тору, — что такого страшного сделал ваш брат?

— Какая смелая дева! — кивнул Хагриду Тор.

— Вы не ответили.

— И настырная! — ухмыльнулся он, а затем кивнул Хагриду, все еще стоящему в воде: — Красивый закат нынче будет, а?

Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, расцветив воду оранжево-желтыми всполохами. Какое-то время все молчали. Гарри и Рон то и дело опасливо косились на неподвижного Локи, который, казалось, просто безмятежно спит. И только массивные наручники словно намекали, что обманываться этой идиллической картинке опасно. А затем он застонал и едва заметно пошевелился.

— Ненавижу...

— О, уже пришел в себя! — воскликнул Тор, не отрывая взгляд от озера. — Далеко же ты забрался на этот раз!

Локи хищно улыбнулся, но тут же зашипел от боли. В уголке рта выступила кровь.

— Почему ты никак не можешь оставить меня в покое? — простонал он, торопливо ощупывая ребра.

— Наш отец…

— Твой отец!

— ...попросил вернуть тебя домой. Негоже пропускать собственную свадьбу, братец, — хмыкнул Тор, оборачиваясь через плечо.

— Свадьба, — Локи закатил глаза. — Очередное пиршество на потеху Всеотцу. 

— Не может же быть все настолько плохо? — робко спросил Гарри.

— Или она, эм... страшненькая? — поддержал друга Рон.

— Вас просто не заставляли жениться против воли, — фыркнул он, быстрым взглядом окидывая собравшихся. Локи задержал глаза лишь на Гермионе, стоявшей ближе всех, и вдруг театрально простонал: — Я слишком молод!

— Поэтому сбежал в разгар церемонии, стащив Тессеракт? — Тор громогласно рассмеялся, поднимаясь. — Вставай, брат. Нам пора. Хеймдалль!

Кое-как откинув мокрые волосы со лба, Локи тяжело поднялся, тут же оступившись. Гермиона ахнула и бросилась к нему, спеша поддержать под локоть. 

— Спасибо, юная дева, — тепло прошептал он в ответ, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, как щеки заливает румянец. Локи долго смотрел на нее, а затем поднял руку, звякнув наручниками, и осторожно убрал за ухо выбившуюся из ее прически прядь. — Твои глаза так прекрасны. За ними, должно быть, скрывается такая же прекрасная душа… Как жаль, что я скован клятвой.

Грейнджер вконец смутилась. Неловко улыбнувшись, она отошла к друзьям, все еще ощущая на себе заинтересованный взгляд зеленых глаз. Она чувствовала во всем этом какой-то подвох, но почему-то так и норовила опять встретиться с Локи взглядом.

— Хеймдалль! — снова прокричал Тор, глядя в небо, и затем обратился к Хагриду. — Спасибо, смертный! Я не забуду твоей помощи... — но, не увидев никакой реакции в ответ, пожал плечами и пробасил: — Ребят, вы бы помогли ему что ли…

Гарри с Роном бросились к Хагриду, который, заметно побледнев, сидел у кромки воды, не шевелясь. Они стараясь привести его в себя, но тот, казалось, был слишком сильно потрясен случившимся. 

Гермиона же не находила себе места, прохаживаясь взад-вперед. Она порывалась было что-то спросить, но тут же осекалась, и вопросы так и роились внутри. С одной стороны, ей было жаль Локи, которого заставляли жениться, лишая выбора, но с другой стороны, он бросил девушку и украл артефакт. Но его же вынудили!..

— Это так несправедливо, — пробормотала она наконец. Что именно, Гермиона так и не решила и, нахмурившись, уставилась на Локи.

— Помоги мне, — одними губами проговорил тот, ослепительно улыбнувшись, и показал на наручники.

Весь его вид так и говорил: если бы не эти проклятые оковы, он был бы спасен. Не было бы никакой свадьбы, будь она неладна! 

Чем дольше Гермиона смотрела Локи в глаза, тем дальше проваливалась в их глубину. И, когда он улыбнулся едва заметно, уголком рта, ее щеки так и вспыхнули. Грейнджер вдруг увидела все как будто со стороны. Время замедлилось, звуки пропали. Не осталось ничего, кроме зеленых глаз напротив, обещавших вечность. Уголком сознания Гермиона понимала, что попала под воздействие чар. Но, даже чувствуя себя кем-то вроде соучастницы, не могла противиться и разорвать этот странный плен. Или не хотела?.. 

Гермиона осторожно подошла ближе и, достав из кармана палочку, прошептала:

— Алохомора.

Наручники тут же упали в траву. Лукаво улыбнувшись, Локи неторопливо растер запястья и едва слышно проговорил:

— А теперь подай мне куб, смертная.

Гермиона послушно приманила Тессеракт. Артефакт завис над ее руками, ощущаясь приятным теплом, и чем дольше она на него смотрела, тем сильнее чувствовала, что куб словно разговаривает. Казалось, еще секунда и все станет ясно. И про сущность бытия, и про хитрого бога напротив.

— Отдай мне Тессеракт, девочка.

Локи нежно провел рукой по щеке Гермионы, посылая по всему телу дрожь, удерживая ее взгляд. Отраженный в его глазах голубой свет делал их еще пронзительнее — они словно светились изнутри, а голос сочился медом. Это просто сводило с ума, и хотелось исполнить любую его просьбу. Моргнув, Гермиона судорожно выдохнула и опустила руки.

— Эй, братец! Поймай меня, если сможешь! — рассмеялся Локи, напоследок подмигнув ей.

Тор было бросился к нему, но Локи в ту же секунду сжал Тессеракт и просто исчез в яркой вспышке, похожей на грозовое облако. Пропал, как и не было. И лишь его смех эхом завис над поляной.

Гермиона медленно приходила в себя. Щеки все еще горели, но в мир постепенно возвращались звуки. Она снова видела поляну, друзей, слышала птиц, плеск воды. Снова могла дышать, не ощущая себя заложницей неотвратимого притяжения к древнему скандинавскому богу. Ноги подкосились, и Гермиона упала на колени, осознавая случившееся.

Что, Мерлин всемогущий, сейчас произошло?

— Простите, ребята, рад был познакомиться и все такое, но мне пора, — торопливо проговорил Тор. — Хеймдалль, да где ты ходишь?! Открой Биврёст! — прорычал он, раскручивая молот. 

Мгновение — и превратился в точку.

— Гермиона! Ты видела? — возбужденно закричал Рон. Его так и распирало от восторга, словно он снова встретил Крама. Но стоило ему посмотреть на подругу, его тон сменился искренним беспокойством. — Ты в порядке?

— Я помогла ему сбежать… — прошептала Грейнджер, сама не веря, что произносит это вслух.

— Миона, — Гарри успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча, присаживаясь на корточки рядом. — Ты ни в чем не виновата. Да и вряд ли могла что-то сделать. Все произошло так быстро!

— Древнему богу хитрости и обмана… — Гермиона вместо ответа покачала головой.

— Послушай, — Гарри заставил ее на себя посмотреть. — Забудь об этом, как о страшном сне. Становиться частью еще и божественных разборок!.. Пф-ф! Хватит с нас Волдеморта с приспешниками. Слышишь?

— Как сон, — кивнула она в ответ, но навязчивое чувство, что история не закончилась, почему-то не покидало.

***

В ту ночь Гермиона никак не могла уснуть. Она в который раз прокручивала встречу у озера, стараясь убедить себя, что не могла ничего сделать и во всем виноваты чары Локи. И чем больше она убеждала себя, тем чаще в голове звучал язвительный голосок:

« _А хотела ли ты сопротивляться?_ »

— Хватит! — громко приказала Гермиона сама себе, усилием воли выбрасывая лишние мысли из головы, когда голосок рассмеялся, казалось, в сотый раз.

В ее жизни было и так все непросто, зачем прибавлять еще и фантазии о человеке — _божестве?_ — которого она больше никогда не увидит! Пережить бы хотя бы то, что Рон не обращает на нее внимания… Застонав, Гермиона закопалась в подушки, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Какое-то время она просто лежала, а затем сама не заметила, как уснула.

В сновидениях мелькали Гарри, Рон, Хагрид и даже Тор. Они кружились вокруг нее, словно частицы мозаики в сломанном калейдоскопе — приближаясь, отдаляясь, сливаясь друг другом. Гермиона металась по кровати. Ей было жарко, волосы прилипли к вискам, а ночная сорочка намокла на груди. Она почти проснулась, но тут стало прохладнее, словно подул морозный ветерок, и сон сменился. Теперь Гермиона, одетая в красивое платье и хрустальные туфельки, кружилась по бальной зале в объятиях умелого партнера. Вокруг слышались смех, звучала приятная музыка. Она улыбнулась, чувствуя безграничное счастье первого бала. Сон был настолько детальным, что Гермиона прямо-таки чувствовала прикосновение чужих пальцев к пояснице, от которых по телу разливалось тепло.

— Ну здравствуй, Миона, — проговорил незнакомец, обжигая дыханием шею. 

Он отстранился, и в мире снова не осталось ничего, кроме цепких зеленых глаз, пленивших неискушенное девичье сердце. Гермиона вздрогнула и проснулась.

Лежа в кровати в то утро, она приняла решение. Чертов Локи не оставил ей выбора! Теперь Грейнджер твердо знала, что обязательно разузнает все и об Асгарде, и особенно об одном конкретном хитрющем боге обмана. Возможно, именно это поможет ей избавиться от внушения, доставшего даже во сне. А если нет... Что ж, тогда у нее проблемы.


End file.
